He's Not the Right Guy
by Key of Destiny4ever
Summary: Can't she see he's not treating her? All they do is fight when Star brings him over. Can't she see that I could be the guy for her?
1. He's Not Right for You

**My first Teen Titan story! Please no flames nothing! I only own Splash. **

The Titans were doing what they usually do, Reven is reading a beaty megazzine, Best Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, Robin was watching them and Starfire just came out of her room as painting her nails.

"Guys."

Reaven closed and set her megazzine down on the coffee table, Beast Boy paused their game and Robin took his eyes off the screen. They all glanced at her.

"Splash is coming over," she said with a smile.

"Uh, when?" Beast Boy asked.

"In a few minutes."

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door. Starfire hovered over to the door and she opened it wearing a smile on her face. "Splash!"

"Hey, Star." He placed a warm kiss on her lips, and he walked in.

Starfire closed the door and they both walked in the living room.

"Hey guys, " Splash said coldly.

"Hey, the titans said.

"Is anybody hungry? " Starfire asked.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good, Robin, Beast Boy and Reaven. How about you guys fix something. "

"I'll order some pizza, let's go BB," said Cyborg as he left with Beast Boy.

"I'll make a salad. Want to help Robin?"

"Sure."

Reaven and Robin walked in the kitchen and started to prepare the salad.

Splash and Starfire were sitting on the couch, they were having a bit of a make out sence.

"Grrr! Why did she have to date him?" Robin asked.

"Calm down, its cute when couples make out," Reaven said as she was cutting a cucumber.

"He calls her Star! I call her that!"

"Do I sense jealously? "

"I'm not jealous! " Robin shouted.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

Splash rose from the couch and he walked in the kitchen. "You need to shut your mouth, Robin." He pointed a finger at him.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"Thought so, " he walked off.

"Next time shut up," Reaven said.

* * *

"I can't stand it!" Splash was in anger.

"What's wrong?"

"Your friends are talking bad about me! How could you live with them?"

"Splash, calm down!"

"You can not live here anymore, let's go," he grabbed her by her arm.

"You can't tell me what to do," she was trying to break out of his grip, it didn't work out to well.

Robin ran in the living room. "Let her go!"

"Why would I do that? She can't live here anymore."

"Do as I say or I'll punch your face!"

"Demanding much?" He let go of her and she landed on the floor.

"I'm not of here!" Splash stumped his way out of the door.

"Are you okay?"

Starfire stood on her feet. "Yeah, he's never like this," her eyes grew sad and she glanced at the floor.

"Star, he's not the guy for you."

" He just over reacts, I'm going to talk to him," she said as she left the house.

Robin sighed. Reaven enetered the living room. "What was that about?"

"We talked about him and Star is going to talk to him. I'll be in my room," said Robin as he walked down the hall and he went up the stairs.

Reaven sat on the couch and read her megazzine, waiting for the boys to return home.


	2. Fun with friends

Beast Boy and Cyborg returned home from the pizza place, they set down the boxes on the coffee table.

"Where's everyone?" Beast Boy asked as he was looking around the room.

"Let's just say something happened between Star and Splash, " Reaven said.

"What about Robin?" Cyborg asked with worry in his eyes.

"He's in his room."

"You should go talk to him," Cyborg suggested.

Reaven sighed as she hovered upstairs and she knocked on his door.

"Come in."

She turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. "What's wrong?"

Robin was lying down on his bed, his hands folded and moving his tumbs in a circular motion. "Starfire is with the wrong guy."

Reaven sat on the edge of his bed and she sighed. "Just leave her be, you're just jealous. "

"No, its because I love her."

Reaven blinked a couple of times. "You what? Why didn't you ask her out?"

"I'm a sucker, I should've asked her, but I was afraid that she'd say no."

"Ask her out when they break up," Reaven suggested.

"I'm going to take her up to the roof tonight and watch the stars and tell her how much she means to me!"

Reaven smiled. "The pizzas here, let's go eat!"

Robin hopped off the bed with Reaven and they went downstairs.

* * *

"Splash, I'm sorry that you had to hear that," Starfire said with a comforting smile.

"Star, I love you and I don't want to lose you. Come live with me."

"I can't."

"What do you mean? They don't like me and they might make us break up," he said.

"They need me."

"Do you even care about us?"

She sighed. "I do, I don"t want us to fall apart."

Splash wrapped her in a kiss, Starfire kissed him back.

"Let's have some pizza with my friends?"

He nodded and he took her back to the Titan Tower. Everyone was having a great day eating and talking. As their fun ended they said there goodbyes.

The gang cleaned up the mess.

"What a tiring day," Cyborg said.

"It sure was," Starfire said as she threw away the pizza boxes.

Reaven wiped down the coffee table and the conuter tops. "We should do that again."

Everyone nodded with smiles. Starfire was doing the dishes; Reaven walked over to her. "How about i take over."

"But why?"

"Somebody would like to talk to you."

Starfire rinsed the last dish and she walked in the living room where Robin was. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

Robin took Starfire to the back door of the tower, they climbed up onto the roof top. They sat down next to each stars were shining brightly in the night sky, car horns were heard, and the teens were looking up at the stars.

**A/N: Find out what happens next! Don't forget to review!**


	3. With the Right Guy

Robin couldn't think of anything thing to Starfire. He does love her, how could he say it? He hopes it doesn't come out wrong. He sighed as he looked up at the bright stars.

"We haven't done this in a long time." Starfire turned her gaze onto him. Every since she was new to the Titans, he'f always bring her up to the stars, and that day they become friends.

Robin took his eyes off he sky and onto Starfire. His heart was facing and his palms were getting sweaty, yup he's nervous. For what? Him and Star have been friends for a long time, how could he be nervous to tell her that he likes her? "I know, there's something I want to tell you."

Starfire looked at him carefully to make sure that she doesn't miss anyhing that he's going to say. He looked back up to the sky. "I care about you."

"I know you do, every since we became friends you never left my side and I knew you cared about me. I care about you too," she smiled warmly.

Robin glanced at her. "You know Splash."

"What about him?"

"Well he... he isn't the right guy for you, look at how he treats you! Nobody tearts my best friend like that!"

Starfire didn't know what to say, she was thinking so hard, but nothing came into mind. Well she's on her own, she has to say something. "I know, I do love him."

"You need to leave him! You two don't fit each other. You're a sweet girl and he's a cold guy."

Starfire blushed at his words, she thought back about what happened in the afternoon. Reaven and Robin were talking about him. "Well if you and Reaven didn't talk about him, non of that would've happened!" Starfire could feel anger grow apon her.

Robin could read her face, it looked like she could blow up in any minute. "I'm sorry."

"Just don't ever do it again!"

"I want to tell you somehing so bad, but I don't think its a good time."

"Oh and you bud out of our relationship!" She stood to her feet and walked back inside with Robin following her. "I don't want you to get hurt, I'm telling you he's not the right guy."

They walked up the stairs. Starfire had her back facing him. "Bud out!" She walked up to her bedroom door and sh placed her hand on the warm knob.

He walked up beind her. "He's changed you, you're acting just like him."

Starfire froze, she didn't know what to do. Should she go in her room or stay and talk with Robin? She didn't say a word, she was just deciding.

"I hope you think about it," Robin walked off and Starfire entered her room.

* * *

Splash was over again; Star and him were fighting yet again over her friends. The gang rolled their eyes, waiting for them to finish.

"If you don't like visiting here, then don't come over!" Starfire yelled.

"Lets get out of here, before I punch somebody!"

"l won't let you hurt my friends. How about you leave!"

"You know what I will!" Splash left the tower.

"Sorry about that."

"You need to break up with him," Beast Boy said.

Starfire sighed and she looked down at the floor. She doesn't really want to break up with him, she loved him; she thought back about what Robin said last night. _'He's not the right guy.'_ Without a word from the girl, she hoved up the stairs into her room.

"I'm going to talk to her," said Robin as he heaed upstairs and he knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

Robin sighed. "I just want to talk to you."

"You're just going to sat the samething like last night."

"No, there's something I need to say, I hid it from you,"

Starfire wondered what he wants to say, she bit her lip regerting her answer. "Come in."

Robin opened her door and he closed it, his heart was racing in his chest. He sat on the edge of the bed. "Star, I... I love you."

Starfire blushed and smiled. She hugged him. "I love you too!"

"I hid it from you, I was to scared to say it. Will you break up with Splash?"

"Robin, I always loved you, and yes I will! Iv'e been thinking a lot about what you said, and I reallized you'te the guy for me!"

Robin hugged her back. "Great! Lets go have some ice cream!"

Starfire and Robin hoped off the bed and they left the house. They walked down town, in the park there was an ice cream stand. "Two cookie doughs, please."

The lady smiled, she scooped the ice cream in a cone and she gave them there ice creams. Robin payed her and they sat on the bench in the park.

"Thank you Robin," Starfire smiled.

"You're welcome."

Splash walked over to them. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hanging out with my new boyfriend."

Splash was shocked. "What? You mean you're breaking up with me?"

She nodded as she licked her cold treat. Splash shook his head. "Fine then!" He walked off.

"I'm actually happy that I broke up with him."

"I'm gald that you found the right guy, who will love you, stay by your side and keep you safe."

"Aww Robin!" She kissed his cheek.

Robin smiled, he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips, Starfire kissed him back and she pulled away. "Your lips are cold!"

He laughed. "So aren't yours."

They laughed and brought up old memories, as they finished their ice creams they headed back to the tower wearing smiles on their faces.

**The end!**


End file.
